


"Rough Day" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: You’re on the phone with your boyfriend Jared. You tell him you had a rough day and a few minutes later he shows up at your place saying this:</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Rough Day" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _-You sound a bit off, babe. Is everything Ok?_ -Jared spoke on the phone.

 _-I had a very rough day, J._ -She says.

_-What happened?_

_-It was just one of those days… Since i woke up i’ve been dropping things, i spilled coffee on my shirt, i was late to work, someone was rude at me. Just horrible. Let’s not talk about it._

_-Is there anything i can do for you?_

_-No, it’s okay. I’m just gonna go to bed. Can we talk tomorrow?_

_-Of course. But it’s 8PM… are you seriously going to bed?_

_-Well, i don’t feel so good._

* * *

 

She was starting to drift off when she heard a knock on her door.

She dragged her feet towards it to answer it.

 _-I’ve come here to fuck you.-_ exclaims Jared leaning against the door frame.

She tries to hold back a smile only to fail.

_-I was in bed already, what are you doing?_

_-Just trying to cheer you up._

He enters the place with a plastic bag in his hand.

_-I brought you a delicious meal and… a bottle of wine. You clearly need it._

He opens his arms as if expecting an ovation and she closes the distance between them. Embracing him.

He hugs her tight and rubs her back.

His places his lips next to her ear and whispers.

_-So… about the fucking part?_


End file.
